You Are the Moon
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: Raindrops on cheeks were cried by the oceans; they got lost on their way and ended up in Romano's heart. Through the eyes of a child, Antonio wondered how something got so lost. AU. Spamano. Yaoi.


Antonio woke up in the middle of the night, seeing through the eyes of a child - shadow people with clawed hands reaching out to grab him, the curtains blowing through the windows tried to smother the only person he held dear; Romano. Waking up at night was like being born into a strange world - alone, cold, yet gripped in iron-hot terror as the light was taken out of your eyes, leaving you blinded by the sheer horror of being alive. Through the eyes of a child he screamed. He screamed as slender fingers wrapped themselves around his wrists and steadied flailing arms. He screamed through the hushed singing of a lullaby. He screamed and screamed and screamed until he passed out quite suddenly, falling into the arms of a sleep-deprived Italian.

In his dreams everyone spoke in a language he knew quite well - one of silence. They spoke to him as he walked by. They cried out to him in their silence as he fell, kept falling, and crashed into the morning. Waking up once more, his head in Romano's lap as Romano sat up and stroked Antonio's hair in a soothing way. He felt no guilt for the dark bags under Romano's eyes, nor did he feel for the obvious stress he was causing the other. With wide eyes he looked up, and with narrowed eyes, Romano looked down.

The sky outside offered no light. Antonio knew this because today his sun was dead, being buried by soft dirt of fluffy gray.

He did not know it was awkward for Romano when he had to be dressed up like a doll. Romano had to stand behind him and help him pull on his jeans, and save him from strangling himself with his shirt. Each and every time this happened, Romano would hold up a mirror for Antonio to see his own face and he would whisper,

"This is life."

Antonio would not agree; nor would he disagree - he would simply accept whatever Romano told him, because Romano obviously knew best.

Before Antonio registered anything, he suddenly found himself being tugged along a wooden sidewalk, in tow of Romano - whose head was down. For a moment he was scared, scared of the rolling waves that sloshed against the sides of this high, wooden sidewalk. Scared when Romano dropped himself down and let his legs dangle off the edge, scared as Romano helped him down so they could sit next to each other.

Green eyes looked out at the depressed, still ocean. The blackened sky dropped the occasionaly drop of bitter-sweet rain that clung to Antonio's trembling fingers. He tried to find the words to say what he was feeling, but he couldn't. His tongue and lips were not in synch. The words did not click together and they came out so fast and hushed that Romano never heard them. He usually saw them, though. But not this time.

Romano closed his eyes and lost himself in the arms of the comforting breeze, allowing it to wash over him and soothe his tense shoulders. Raindrops clinging to his eyelashes and rolling off of his pointed cheeks.

Raindrops on cheeks were cried by the oceans; they got lost on their way and ended up in Romano's eyes. Through the eyes of a child, Antonio wondered how something got so lost.

Antonio reached out and brushed his hands over Romano's left cheek, brushing the raindrops away. Romano turned to face him, a bitter smile on his face. No matter how much Antonio wiped and wished away the raindrops, they kept getting lost, kept falling out of the other's hazel eyes. He only knew they were from the ocean because they tasted of salt. He believed it to be purely a coincidence that they only got lost when someone was sad.

A blur of movement and a red patch bloomed on Antonio's cheek. He pulled his hands off of Romano's skin and stared in shock and confusion. People couldn't be angry when they were sad, could they? Antonio opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a loud, unintelligible noise that belonged to something other than a human. He flinched away when the other lunged at him, grasping his shoulders tightly to steady him.

"Why are you like this? Ever since that stupid fucking war you've been acting like a child! Just... what's wrong with you? I'm trying my best not to snap like all the others have. But at this rate I won't last long! Why don't you talk? Why. Won't. You. _Say. _Anything?"

"Aaaah... ehh... I... I-"

Realizing his outburst was uncalled for, Romano let go of Antonio's shoulders and looked at him meekly.

"I'm sorry, you'd understand if you could feel how fucking frustrated I am!" he blushed furiously and got up, holding out his hand, which Antonio grabbed and rose unsteadily to his feet. Romano grabbed his hand and led him forward - Antonio really hoped they were going home. He was so confused... what had he done wrong? Romano was obviously very upset with him. He just wished he could fix whatever he had done wrong.

"I love you." his voice was thick and unsure. But it was audible and it made Romano stop.

"What did you say to me?"

Antonio shrunk back. Every word sounded so hostile and accusing, he wasn't sure if he wanted to repeat what he had said.

"I love you."

The sky thundered and Romano threw himself at the other, capturing him in a hug. The raindrops were on his face again, but Romano seemed to be so _happy_ and that just didn't make any sense. Antonio supposed it didn't matter so he wrapped his strong arms around Romano's lithe frame, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly wanted to do all kinds of things - but for right now he was content with a hug.

Through the eyes of a child there was nothing more amazing than a simple hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** I present to thee another stream of thoughts. c:

traumatized!Spain with selective mutism and sexually frustrated!Romano. Of course they're OOC because I'm highly emotional (sometimes I hate being a lady) and listening to the song You Are the Moon - The Hush Sound.

**R&R?**


End file.
